Promises written in blood
by Sophie Diana King
Summary: based on the series vampire academy by richelle mead.  I don't own the characters.
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

**I OWN NO CHARACTERS. BASED ON RICHELLE MEAD'S AMAZING VAMPIRE ACADEMY SERIES.**

**STRIGOI- UNDEAD EVIL VAMPIRES, TURNED EITHER BY FORCE OR BY CHOICE, CAN BE KILLED IN 3 WAYS, BY BURNING, DECAPITATION OR BEING STAKED.**

**DUNNO IF THERE IS ANYTHING ELSE, BUT PLEASE REVIEW ME?**

**LOTS OF LOVE, SOPHIE XOXO**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

I stood in the warm summer california breeze. Since i had just finished high school, I was celebrating the last few months before college with my best friends, Leonie, Mary, Jianne, Jess and Tash. We where having an amazing time in Cali, not doing much harm. It was around 7pm, and I knew the others would be waking up soon, so I decided to make them breakfast. You see, we're not normal teenage girls. Some of us are Dhampirs, or half vampires. These where Mary, Jess and Tash. While me, Leonie and Jianne are Moroi, full vampires. The dhampirs were our guardians, protecting us from the evil undead vampires, Strigoi. We hadn't just graduated from any high school, but St. Vladmir's in Montana. I sighed. St. Vlad's final months where the worst ever. I'd gotten dumped by my boyfriend of two years, Harry. I don't want to think about him right now, or ever again, as he's Strigoi now. But, I know now not to hold onto the past. I jumped as the door opened.

"Shit Tash, do you fucking mind?" I shrieked.

"Sorry babe," she sniggered, "Thinking about Harry again?"

"As always," I smiled meekly.

"Look babe, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure eventhough he's Strigoi now, he still loves you. Maybe we can do what queen Dragomir did and use Leonie's Spirit to bring him back."

"Tash, don't you mean my mom?"

"I'm a guardian now, I have to call her queen."

I smiled "I gave him my love for two years, I thought he loved me.. why are boys so confusing?"

She shrugged, "It's in their job description."

"They should get a new job."

Tash hugged me and went to wake the others up so we could hit the clubs. I was staying at my dads' aunt's summer house. he usually didn't let me know about her since she was executed a couple of months after I was born, but I suppose who would want to talk about a traitor. I went to the feeder's room and drank to my hearts content. I had a busy night ahead of me. When I got back to the main building, everyone was laughing and joking. My girls, what would I do without them? I ran towards Leonie to tell her Tash's idea. She knew abit about staking Strigoi's.. Oh I almost forgot, all Moroi get their own elements, fire, water, earth, air or spirit. I'd got fire, Jianne had got air and Leonie had spirit. The only way to kill Strigoi was to stake them with a silver stake charmed in all the elements except Spirit. When you staked them with all five, you brought them back to their original form, Moroi, Dhampir or even human. My mom had done this for her Guardian Rose's lover/teacher Dimitri, who by the way is fucking gorgeous.

"Ok, I'll do it," agreed Leonie.

I grinned, "I fucking love you, do you know that?"

"Yes I Do," she said, hugging me.

We glided back into the kitchen where the other where still laughing.

"You guys ready for some fun tonight?"

"Hell yes!" they shrieked, bursting into giggles. we sat and talked for fifteen minutes before heading upstairs to get changed. I chose my favourite black dress, put on a thin layer of makeup and headed downstairs. I texted Tash, telling her i was going to the ATM, because I was running low on cash, I put on my shoes and went. I loved the California weather, always warm, day or night, way better then Montana. I stood for a couple of minutes thinking to myself and enjoying it while I could. I scurried down to the ATM, took out $30 and turned to see him standing there, his gorgeous red ringed eyes blazing through mine.. and he wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Shit. Harry had found me.

"H-how did you find me?" I stuttered.

"I have connections," he smirked. "Oh, how rude of me, this is Louis and Georgia."

"So this is her?" Louis smiled. "Will be a waste, don't you-"

Suddenly the girls where there figthing them. "DON'T KILL THEM. PLEASE, LEONIE WILL SORT IT!" I yelled.

Leonie pulled out a silver stake as the others restrained the three, but all I wanted was Harry. As they were released from their undead states they all collapsed on the floor, crying. I did the same into Mary's arms as they took us up back to my aunt's house.

I must of passed out, as I woke up a couple of hours later, lying next to Louis. He turned over and looked into my eyes.

"I'm so so sorry" he whispered.

"It's ok. You weren't in your right mind." I said, smiling.

"I can't forgive myself. I killed innocent people.."

"Babe, you have visitors!" said Tash, bouncing into the room, "Oh.. sorry."

"it's ok," I told her, then turned back to Louis, "Nice meeting you."

I got halfway downstairs when i realised who it was.

"Mom!" I shrieked, running into the front room.

"My baby girl, thank god!" she said, hugging me with dad.

"Can I talk to Dimitri and Rose for a second?" I asked.

"Sure," said Dad, "They'd love to when they get their hands off of each other" he smirked.

Rose walked towards him, elbowed him in the stomach, before her and Dimitri walked to me and out of the room.

"You want to talk about it, don't you?" said Dimitri.

"How did you get over that? I mean, Louis Harry's friend said the same thing they all said he would.. how did you?"

"I realised I wasn't evil anymore, I could see beauty in the world."

At that point he kissed Rose on the forehead and hugged her.

"Stop showing off" I murmured before smiling and walking off. Rose came up behind me and said "Dimitri's gone to help them through it,"

So I went to walk to my mom. Turns out she didn't have much news.

Fifteen minutes later, Dimitri came downstairs.

"They all want to talk to you," he said to me, before hugging Rose. I stumbled upstairs, as I honestly felt sick.I walked into the room and Harry looked.. perfect. Like he always did. He literally ran to hug me.

"I'm so so so sorry," he whispered, "Never again."

"Why did you? Was it me? My fault?" I whispered.

"Of course not!" he said, shocked, "It was my home life, and my grades were going down, I felt guilty for dumping you for no reason whatsoever. I love you."

"I love you too"

"You two love birds done?" joked Louis.

"Just about" Harry said, taking my hand and walking me over to sit opposite Louis and Georgia. Louis had the most gorgeous eyes and brown hair. Georgia had lovely green blue eyes and curly blonde hair down to her waist. You could still see the pain in her eyes.

"We're all so sorry" she said, obviously meaning it.

"It's honestly okay, I understand."

She smiled. "Your amazing. Harry's lucky, right Louis?" She said, nudging him jokingly.

"oi, she's mine." Harry said sternly, in a friendly way and then kissed my head. I had my baby back.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

I went downstairs, feeling giddy with pleasure. I went and sat inbetween my mom and dad and rested my head on my dad's shoulder.

"Why are you all quiet?" I asked him. He'd always been talkative.

"This place just reminds me.." he said sighing.

"It's ok dad, I understand." I said, hugging him.

"Your highnesses, we have a couple of young Moroi and their guardians wanting to talk to sophie," Dimitri interuppted.

"Who?" I said, yawning.

"Natalie Ivashkov and Stuart Zeklos along with Guardians Climo and Malik," said Rose.

"FUCK YES!" I said, jumping and running towards the door. As soon as I saw Natalie and Stu I hugged them and then their guardians, as they had been head guardians at our school.

"Wanna come in? Might aswell, everyone else has." I joked.

"We have news," they said as soon as we where inside.

"Shoot" I said, making myself a coffee.

We're having a double wedding. Me and Stuart, Daisy and Zayn," Natalie said, smiling.

"congrats!" I said, hugging each of them in turn. "I have some news too.." And just at that moment, Harry came downstairs and hugged me around the waist.

"Wahay" Said rose as she walked past and winked at me.

"Jealous?" I yelled, laughing. She stuck her tounge out at me and went upstairs, probably to check on Louis and Georgia.

"Where's my coffee?" said Harry, nudging me.

"I'm not your slave! Not in the kitchen atleast" I said, winking.

"I'm gonna be sick" said Dais.

"Oh yeah, some other news. Daisy's pregnant." Zayn murmured.

I almost spurted my coffee over everyone.

"Only joking" winked Zayn.

Your faces!" said Dais in hysterics."But in all seriousness, we've been asked to be part of your guardian team, princess."

"Wait what?"

"Your blood is too precious to be spilled."

"So is Natalie's and Stuart's!"

"We'll be swapping today, they'll have Liam Payne and Niall Horan."

"As long as they're protected." I Smiled.

"Yeah, I have some news, I actually am pregnant." said Nat.

"aww." me and Harry said.

Natalie smiled and they went off to see mom and dad. Harry went upstairs, so I followed.

"Why did you turn?" I asked as soon as we got into an empty room.

"I did it to cope. My mom and dad getting divorced, my sister dying, exams."

"You could of talked to a councillor, or someone close. I thought it was because of me."

"You where the only good thing in my life."

"Then why did you end it?" I was so close to tears.

"i thought I was hurting you, being so down all the time."

"You where worth it."

He looked at me with a smile on his face,"Why do you treat me like I'm a prince or something?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too, I do."

"I know, I know," I said, hugging him., "Everything's ok, and everything will be. I promise. No more hurting. We'll be fine.

"Thank you, for staying there. You never gave up-"

"You know I would never give up on you. You've known that from the start."

"You're the only one who hasn't. I need you to say it every once in a while."

"Why do you love me?" I asked him, putting my hand through his brown curly hair.

"Because you're perfect," he smiled, and got down on one knee, "that's why I want you to marry me."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

"W-w-what?" I stuttered.

"Marry me," his face made sure I knew he was serious.

"Yes, of course I will," I said hugging him.

He started kissing me, slowly at first but then it got more ferocious. Less clothing was worn as me and Harry slept together for the first time since he turned.

I woke up the next day with a huge smile on my face. I hadn't been this happy in forever. I turned over and rested my head on Harry's chest.

"Good morning beautiful" he smiled.

"Hello handsome," I smiled back.

I heard a tap on the door.

"Sophie?" Daisy said with a terrified look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Strigoi have took Zayn, Leonie, Mary, Louis, Dimitri and Stuart."

"How the fuck did this happen?"

"I don't know." She was close to tears.

"Everything's going to be fine," I said, grabbing my dressing gown and going over to hug her, "What do they want?"

"Harry."

"No! Fuck No! Never!" I said, tears forming, "Why?"

"He has contacts they need apprently. Or, they'll kill them all."

"Can you give us time alone?" Harry asked Dais.

She closed the door and went downstairs. "Are you fucking crazy? I'm not loosing you again. Not now. Not ever."

"I have to help them. I can't let anyone else die because of me."

"You can't! You just can't!" Tears where falling down my face.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." He said, holding me close.

We suddenly heard a huge bang and went downstairs. Two other guardians had arrived, Payne and Horan. Guardian Payne, or Liam, had punched the wall and there was blood everywhere.

"What the fuck's happened?" I asked.

"Georgia, before she turned Strigoi, she happened to be in a relationship with Liam, but she cheated on him with Louis." Tash explained.

"Wow, thought he knew." said Harry.

"Liam, stop this!" I walked up to him. "Innocent people's lives are at stake here! Fight them, not the building."

After a few minutes he calmed down, and then Daisy came into the room and said they had to go.

"Be careful babe," I said, kissing him goodbye, "I love you."

"I will," he sighed "I love you too."

His eyes where full of fear as he slowly slipped out of my arms.

"Bye beautiful," he said, smiling.

"Bye handsome." I said, smiling back.

he left with other guardians and Rose's ex-boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov, as he was a spirit user too.

"He's going to be alright," said Dad.

"What if it's not?" I asked.

And that's when it all went quiet.

Two hours later, I was getting really anxious. The strigoi had stayed in California, so they should of been back within an hour. My heart broke every minute Harry wasn't there to hold me.

After three hours, finally, i heard footsteps and they all came trudging in with the strigoi. They must have wanted someone back home to make a decision to restore them or not. But Harry wasn't there.

"Where's Harry?" I yelled.

They all hesitated. What came next was a huge shock which broke my heart into a million pieces.

"He's dead." Said Rose.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

"Haha, good joke Rose." I smiled.

"She's serious," said Adrian, "We're sorry." With those words my world and heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I could feel the tears pouring as I ran out the room,outside and up into the woods nearby. I found a tree stump, put my arms around myself and cried my heart out. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't.

I must of been sat there for hours because soon the darkness set in. And also someone came down the path and sat next to me.

"Go away," I murmured.

"No," said Dais. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I'm not aloud to see you upset."

"I left you two years ago for him, why are you being so nice now?"

"Because I have to. I can get you to talk."

"No you can't."

"You just did."

"No I didn't."

"We can do this all day if you want, but I can't be fucked."

I looked at her, my eyes swollen from all the crying, "What happened to him?"

She hesitated, "He went into the cave with me. They saw he'd been turned back and got really weird. Some of the others went onto the Strigoi, we killed 5 and brought the others back home. I attempted to fight but they told me to help get the hostages out of there., so i got Dimitri, Louis and Leonie ouy and then I heard a huge snap. I looked around and say Harry lying lifeless on the floor. They'd broken his neck."

"Dimitri could of gotten himself out."

"They'd bitten from him."

"Oh.. what about Zayn?"

"He got out."

"Ugh, I wanna die. Everyone's happy.i had him back one fucking day!"

She put her arm around me. "Cmon, let's get you back into the warm."

We trudged back towards the house, where Louis was waiting for me. He ran to me and hugged me as the tears fell once more.

"Are the Strigoi inside?" Dais asked him.

"Yeah.." said Louis, letting me cry on his shoulder.

"The one who killed Harry?"

He hesitated. "Yeah." I tried getting away from him but he was faster and stronger and managed to restrain me. "NO SOPHIE."

"WHOEVER DID IT KILLED MY FIANCE, SO I'M GOING TO RETURN THE FAVOUR."

"No you won't!" yelled Daisy. "That's my job!"

She strolled inside so we followed. They where all in the living room and I saw the Strigoi. Three women. Louis had to restrain me again.

"State your names" I said.

"They're names are Clarissa, Zoe and Katie."

"Which one killed Harry?" I cruelly asked.

"Clarissa."

"Kill her. Then restore the rest."

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. A couple of minutes later, A hot chocolate appeared. I looked up and saw Louis.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Everything is going to be alright, you know that right?"

"Everything's wrong"

I finished my drink and went upstairs, completly wanting no more of my life if Harry wasn't in it. I lay down in bed, looking at my phone for the first time in days. Too many memories. I heard a knock at the door and Louis walked in. I kept on staring at the wall, not wanting to talk. All he did was sit on my bed, then lie down next to me. He put his arm around me and turned me over. He let me cry on his shoulder again.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Because it's my fault. I made him turn."


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX.**

What Louis hadn't realised was that Daisy had entered the room. She crossed the room in a swift second and punched Louis in the face.

"Daisy! Get out!" I yelled.

"He turned Harry. He's part of the reason you cried for months, the reason why he's not here now."

"I don't care."

"I deserve it." murmered Louis.

"Yes he did." snarled Daisy.

"I know he did."

I took Louis into the bathroom and cleaned the blood off his face.

"Why are you being so sweet?" he asked.

"Because Harry's gone. It might of been your fault, but it was other things too. I honestly have to move on. It'll take time, but your here and I can't thank you enough."

He smiled.

Suddenly, the door flew open and and Niall and Zoe burst in.

"This room's taken babe, let's go somewhere more.. private." Zoe said. They shut the door and went to the bedroom next door. We could hear the bed vibrating. Me and Louis laughed.

"Young Love." I joked.

"Haha" he smirked.

We went downstairs into the kitchen and saw Katie and Adrian making out. Louis wolf-whistled.

"Jealous?" I winked at Louis.

"Totally." He went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Dimitri. He was passed out. Rose was next to him, stroking his hair.

"He's lucky to have you." I told her.

"I'm the lucky one" she smiled. "I'd be lost without him."

"You two are perfect for each other."

"I know" she winked.

"Where's mom?"

"Lissa's outside."

I told Louis to stay inside as I strolled outside into the california breeze. I saw mom sitting on the bench and sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry love" she said, squeezing my hand.

"Do we have his body?" I asked, wincing at the thought of seeing my baby lying dead.

"Zayn and Jess have gone to get it."

"I didn't get to say goodbye" I cried, suddenly bursting into tears. Mom pulled me into a hug and rocked me back and forth. I felt like when I was a kid and I'd fell off my bike or something.

We stayed like that for about half an hour, her rocking and me crying. The pain was unreal. Whoever in the world went through this, I had the upmost sympathy for. After a couple of more minutes, Louis came and sat next to me.

"You take her for a sec, I've got to go check something."

She let me rest on Louis and she wondered off into the house. Louis put his arms around me to keep me warm has it had gotten quite breezy. His arms where so warm I could of fallen asleep. They reminded me of Harry's arms too much so I started to bawl like a baby again.

"Everything's going to be fine" he whispered over and over again, part of me wanted to believe him, but after everything it was extremly hard. And painful. At that point, Dad came out and murmured something to Louis who nodded. When dad was back inside the house, I realised what he'd said.

"His body's back, isn't it?" I groaned.

"Yeah." he whispered, "Want to go say goodbye?"

I nodded and slowly walked with Louis into the house. I kept on tripping over my own feet.. so I was thankful for him. We walked into the living room.. and there he was.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN.**

He still looked so beautiful. So handsome. He was lying on the sofa, where someone had obviously shut his eyes. He looked like he was sleeping, apart from where you could see his neck snap. I walked towards him, each step being more painful then the first. I held his hand, eventhough it was so cold. I stroked his dark brown curly hair for the last time I would or could.

"Goodbye handsome. I'll never forget you. I love you." I whispered to him. They literally had to tear me away, I didn't ever want to leave him, although I knew I had to. Louis and Daisy took me into a spare bedroom. Niall and Zoe where still going at it. I lay on the bed crying, crying and crying. Louis put his arm around me again and I cried the hardest I had in years.

A week later, it was Harry's funeral. It had been the hardest week of my life, I'd only stopped crying a couple of times. Thank god for my two best friends, Louis and Daisy. As I got ready for the funeral, I kept on thinking about how amazing Harry was. I didn't bother putting any makeup on, it would just run when I cried anyway. I heard a soft tap on the door.

"Come in." I said.

It was Louis. "Are you ok? Ready to go?"

"Yeah" I said, getting off my chair.

"Wow." smiled Louis. "I can see why Harry loved you."

"Shutup" I said, hugging him.

He smiled and grabbed my arm as we headed downstairs. The house seemed quiet, the death had sank in for everyone but me. I still couldn't believe it. I felt nauseau come to me and I ran to the toilet and threw up. I felt groggy and a mess.

"You alright?" called Louis.

"Yeah, just nervous I guess." I sighed. I flushed the sick down and stood up. Louis was waiting outside the door. We had become huge friends since Harry'd got turned back. He'd been like his brother. I was glad to have such an amazing friend like him. It was an hour's journey to Harry's hometown in Texas. We walked into the church and sat down on the first few pews. I saw all of Harry's family who I hadn't seen in ages.

"This is where our wedding would of been." I sobbed to Louis. He squeezed my hand and whispered to me to stay strong. The service went too fast, I still felt I hadn't told him goodbye. We drove back in silence. I didn't want to talk or even think to be honest. I blasted mine and Harry's song on my iPod and slept for the first time in a week.

I woke up feeling sick, so I ran to the toilet and threw up again. I wondered why.. and then I thought. I ran to Louis.

"Louis?"

"Yeah?" he looked up from the book he was reading.

"I think I might be.."

"Yeah, I thought so too. That's why I got you a test."

"Your so sweet" I went and hugged him.

I walked into the bathroom and did the test.

I sighed gently. "Two minutes."

I sat on the floor and groaned.

"KNOCK KNOCK." yelled Louis, walking in.

"oi! what if I'd of been naked?"

"Wouldn't of minded." he winked. He sat down next to me.

"One minute."

I felt nervous. What if I was? I was only 17, but I don't believe in abortion. I'd keep it, I wouldn't do anything else. A minute seemed to fly past. I looked at the stick and my heart raced.. "Ah shit" I said, "It's positive."


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

I was pregnant with harry's child. I stood looking at the test, shaking.

"How could this happen? We used protection and everything!"

"It'll be fine," said Louis. "The only thing I'd be worried about would be telling your mom!"

"Ah shit." I said.

We stayed there for abit longer. Eventually he got up and helped me up too, pulling me into a hug and kissing me on the forehead. He must of felt the sparks fly too, because he gave me a look of adoration.

"I want to run away from here, from everyone." I told him.

"I won't let you. Not on your own."

"Come with me then, we'll leave tonight."

He gave me another hug, "anything for you princess."

I went back into my bedroom and got all my stuff ready for later. Once everything was packed, I went downstairs to see what was happening. My mom and dad had gone home with their guardians, including Rose and Dimitri, meaning only me, Louis, Zayn, Daisy, Zoe, Katie, Adrian, Niall, My girls, Liam, Georgia, Natalie and stuart remained. The house seemed quiet without Harry holding my hand. I bit back the tears from falling and made everyone a coffee. I went and sat down on the sofa, thinking quietly to myself. My life had changed so much over the past few weeks. I was scared, but excited about starting a new life with Louis, my best friend. He'd been so sweet recently and I couldn't thank him enough.

"Deep in thought ay?" Daisy said, sitting next to me.

"Very deep thought. It's starting to hurt." I joked.

"DAIS." Zayn yelled from the kitchen.

"Typical men" she sighed.

She went out into the kitchen so I went upstairs to my bed. I was physically and mentally drained, so I slept for a few hours.

I woke up and realised in two more hours I was running away. It hit me then that I couldn't just leave, I had to explain why I'd left. So I got a piece of paper and grabbed a pen and started writing;

_Dear whoever gets this first,_

_I'm sorry. So, so sorry. But I can't handle this anymore. Tell mom, dad and everyone I love them. But I have to go. I've gone with Louis, ran away. We're not dating, I love and miss Harry tons, he's part of the reason. Also because I'm pregnant with his child. I have to go, I'm sorry, I love you xxx_

I sighed. I was honestly going to miss everyone. But I had to. Suddenly there was a huge knock on the door and Daisy strolled in.

"Give me that."

I handed it over and by the look of things she got more pissed off by every word.

"Your not fucking going without me! We're your guardians, we can't leave two Moroi on their own unprotected. Me and Zayn are going with you, and that's final."

"Fine, we're leaving in half an hour." I told her.

She had a satisifed look on her face as she left the room. I hoped she could pack fast.

Half an hour later, Daisy and Zayn had packed and where ready to go, so where me and Louis. I couldn't face saying goodbye to anyone. We got everything into the car without anyone noticing anything. I was actually quite nervous, but I tried not to think about anything at that moment, just where we where going to go. I had no clue, but as long as I didn't have to think, I was fine. We drove to the gates, where nothing could of prepared us for what was waiting.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE.**

Harry. He wasn't strigoi. He was him. Himself. Moroi. We where all just staring as he stood there, smiling. I got out the car and went towards him.

"You fucking asshole Harry!" I yelled, hitting him. His face turned from happy to sad in moments. He caught my hand before I hit him again.

"Calm down, let me explain." He said. I sighed and dropped my hand.

"Go on then." I muttered.

"Your mom brought me back. She couldn't stand you being that way. So after the funeral, she dug me back up and here I am."

"Do you know how much I fucking cried? Did you know where where just fucking running away? I'm pregnant for fuck sakes Harry."

"Y-Your what?" Harry stuttered.

"I'm pregnant." He looked at me, shocked. "But whatever Harry." I turned and started walking away.

"No, not fucking whatever!" he yelled, so I stopped and turned."Me and you, we're going through this. It's going to work."

"Hold the phone." said Daisy, who'd gotten out of the car with me. "You where going to work anyway, your where engaged ffs! Are you saying that you didn't think it would last?"

I wasn't listening to her, neither was Harry. We where just stood there, looking at each other. His eyes, god they where so beautiful.

He smiled at me. "Come here beautiful."

I ran towards him, pulling him close. He felt so warm, his aftershave, I could of died in his arms.

"I missed you." He smiled.

I smiled back and said, "I didn't miss you. You fucking hurt me Harry. I don't know anymore. You lied to me. Louis was the reason you turned, not the other reasons. You know I can't stand liars. "

"I know, I know." He said, pulling me close again, "I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me."

I pulled away. "It'll take time. I can't forgive you just like that." I sighed.

I could see tears forming in his eyes. One started rolling down his face. I put my hand on the side of his face and wiped it away with my thumb. He looked at me, tears coming down fast.

"Get in the car, Harry and everyone. We're still leaving." I said, taking Harry's hand and dragging him into the car.

"Where to?" Asked Zayn.

"New York." I replied.

A couple of hours later, we where on the borders of Texas in a small motel. Zayn and Daisy where in one room, whereas me, Harry and Louis had to share another. I got into the room and sat down, completly pissed off. Louis came and put his arm around me, and told me to calm down. Harry just stood by the door.

"Are you two together?" He asked.

"He wishes," I muttered. "At the moment, I still love you eventhough you lied to me. Louis happens to be my best friend."

"Look, Soph, I didn't mean for things to be this way. Louis wasn't supposed to say anything."

"First of all, You where dead and second, Louis is my best friend, he tells me everything, and the fact you where going to kill me."

That stopped him. "What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" He said, giving me the cutest face ever. I looked at Louis, and then back to Harry.

"You don't have to do anything." I told him. "All I need from you is time."I got up and went over to hug him. We just stayed there for about five minutes with our arms around each other. We finally pulled apart.

"I'm knackered." I said, "I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

I grabbed my Pjs and went into the bathroom down the hall, got dressed, brushed my teeth etc. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought "Everything's going to be ok." I walked back into the room.. where Louis and Harry where fist-fighting.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN.**

I looked in disbelief at the two best friends fighting. What had happened in the short time I'd been gone?

"Fucking stop!" I yelled.

They stopped and looked at me.. and then started back up again.

"You stole my fucking fiance you prick!" Harry yelled.

"I did shit!" Louis yelled back, still fighting to the death. Suddenly, Harry threw Louis to where I stood, making me hit my head onto the wall and I passed out.

I woke up in hospital. I didn't know how long I'd been out. I looked next to me and Louis was in the next bed, asleep. Whereas in the chair next to me was Harry, fast asleep. Memories of that night came flooding back. Then suddenly, I thought, "My baby!"

A nurse came running in. "She's awake." She was followed by a doctor, who was followed by my mother.

"Miss Sophie Dragomir" he said, looking at his charts, "Everything seems ok, blood levels are fine. You've been out for two days and I don't think you have anything serious, except for a broken arm."

"What about my baby?" I asked, terrifed.

"Your baby's fine, however you will still need to keep coming in for checkups."

I sighed happily. Thank god my baby was alright.

"I'll leave you and your mother alone." The doctor said, backing out of my area. He and the nurse left me alone, with my mother. I was dreading talking.

"Where are we?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Texas" She said.

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"Well, after you got knocked out, Louis and Harry stopped fighting and turned their attention to you. They called the ambulance, because they knew about you being pregnant." She said and looked over at Harry. "He hasn't left your side."

I looked over at Harry who was still asleep. Everytime he breathed one curl lifted up and went back down. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so cute.

"You don't know what he did." I told her.

"I do, they filled me in." She came and sat down on my bed. "You'll forgive him. He did those things while he was Strigoi. You just need time."

"That's what I told him." I said.

She kissed me on the forehead and left me alone to my thoughts. Atleast she didn't mind me being pregnant. Harry's hand was out so I held it and fell back asleep.

I woke up after my nap to find Harry gone.

"Harry?" I yelled. Dimitri came in, which in my opinion wasn't a bad subsitute.

"He's with the feeders. How are you feeling?"

"Better now your here." I smirked.

"HE'S MINE!" Yelled Rose.

We all laughed. I understood why my mom wanted them as her guardians. At the point, Harry came in and it all went silent.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Dimitri.

He left leaving the space in an awkward silence. Harry sat down in his chair and looked at me. I looked back.

"You don't have to stay." I told him.

"I want to." He said.

"Oh, ok." I murmered. "What happened to Louis?"

"We stopped fighting around five minutes after you got knocked out. I smashed his head into the wall."

"You dick!"

"I know. If I could take it back, I would."

Suddenly, I heard Louis' heart monitor bleeping, and nurses and doctors went rushing in, pulling the curtain across, I got out of my bed and ran outside to Rose.

"What's happening?" I asked her, terrified of the answer.

"Louis is going into cardiac arrest."


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN.**

I stood there, shocked. This was all Harry's fault. I went back into my bed, where Harry wasn't expecting me at all.

"If he doesn't make it, I'm going to kill you."

Harry looked at me, in shock. "Never knew you liked him."

"He's my best friend. shut up and grow a pair, you know i fucking love you." Our lips joined. I pulled back, shocked. "I still don't forgive you."

"So your giving up on us? Two years meant nothing to you?" He asked.

"Oh, they meant everything to me. You threw it away when you turned."

I walked out, saw Rose and just cried. She put her arms around me and said not to worry. After around five minutes, the bleeping stopped. My heart raced. Had they managed to revive him?

They had. I'd never been so relieved in my life. A few old school friends had heard and had come to visit me. They where Sasha, Alison and Erin. They all gave me a huge hug as I gently stopped crying. They said they'd see me soon and gave me their numbers. Then the nurse came and told me I had to rest, meaning I was alone in the space with Harry. I couldn't look at him.

"Why are you still here?" I snapped.

"Because I want to be. And because I love you."

"Don't start this shit again." I said, climbing into the warm bed.

"Here me out. I'm going to be here for you, and my child."

"If Louis dies because of this, you won't see me or your child."

"Give me one more chance." he said.

I looked at him, his gorgeous brown eyes blazing through mine. "Fine." I muttered

A grin lit up his face as he came over and kissed me on the forehead. "Rest." He told me.

After that rest I was aloud to be discharged. Louis' condition had improved and he was due to be released later that day, so Harry stayed with him. As soon as I was outsie the hospital, I called Sash, Erin and Ali, wanting to go shopping. I needed some fun and with some old friends sounded perfect. We arranged to meet at Austin and get a coffee before having our shopping spree. I kissed Harry goodbye and left. I really hope we would work out this time around.I started up the car and headed out onto the two hour drive to Austin.

As soon as I got to the meeting place, I knew I was in trouble with Dais. She'd called me sixteen times since I'd left.

"Oh well." I sighed, she would have to wait. I'd buy her something, that would surely sweeten her up. A couple of minutes later, Sash and the rest arrived and I felt free, I'd been so busy focusing on everyone else, not myself, so I was glad I was looking after myself, even if it was just one day.

At around Midday, we stopped for a bite to eat at McDonalds.

"How've you all been?" I asked, with a smile on my face.

"Sasha's dating a movie star now, ever heard of someone called Mike Chang?"

"OMG! I love him! Sash, you lucky bitch!"

She smiled and ate a frie. "Erin's dating a filthy rich bank manager. And Ali.. Well, she's single. Cody dumped her."

"No!" I said, flabbergasted. "You two where perfect for each other!"

"Thanks." She said, eating her cheeseburger.

We talked for hours about anything and everything. I felt free for the first time in ages. It felt amazing.

"We best be off." They said, hugging me in turn.

"We'll have to do this again sometime." I told them.

"If your still alive." Sasha muttered.

I gave them a suspicious look as they left. I sighed and left myself. I took a shortcut down a dark alley, which I realised was a bad idea about halfway down, because at the end of the alley, was a huge pack of Strigoi.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE.**

I realised Erin and the rest had planned for this to happen. I didn't know why, but they had. I was trapped, bound to be killed by the Strigoi thanks to them.

"At last!" The tallest one said.

Two of the strigoi grabbed hold of my arms tight, making me unable to move.

"Don't kill me, please." I whimpered, terrified.

"We won't. It's not you we want. It's your precious cheat of a boyfriend."

"Harry doesn't cheat!" I shouted.

"I think you'll find he already has. On you, actually. But nevertheless, he still loves you. And that's why your going to be our bait for him."

I woke up later on, feeling sick. Keeping it back, I looked around at my surroundings. It looked like I was in a dungeon. My hands where handcuffed together and my legs where chained to the wall. I was sat down on the dirty floor. All I remembered was that earlier on they'd made a phone call to Harry off of my phone, threatening my life if he didn't "Pay them a visit." It'd been hours, and all they had done was stood there and watched me. After awhile, the leader of the group came in and sat on a chair opposite me.

"Bet you have some questions." He said, cruelly.

"Who did he cheat with?" I murmered.

"Louis's ex-girlfriend . Louis was with her at the time, so you weren't the only one. However he got his revenge, you haven't."

"You can do whatever you want with him. He's a dick."

He smiled wickedly. "I like your thinking. You wouldn't make a bad strigoi yknow."

I smiled back. "No thanks."

A huge bang was heard outside. He went to go investigate and it all went quiet. I hated silence. Right now all I wanted was someone telling me it was going to be ok. After a few minutes I felt tired and fell asleep, exhausted from all of the pressure.

I woke up a couple of hours later, starving. I thought maybe I'd get some food off the strigoi but then I realised I was actually crazy. The best thing they'd done was promise not to kill me. Suddenly, the door flew open, and the leader strolled in.

"Untie her and take her outside. He's here."

One of the gang came and untied me, and dragged me outside. I looked in front and saw everyone. Louis, Daisy, Zayn, Dimitri, Rose and Harry. Suddenly, one of the strigoi got a knife out and stabbed me in my arm. I screamed, the pain was overwhelming.

"Leave her!" Louis shouted. "You wanted Harry, you can have the cheating prick."

I winced at those words. The same strigoi who stabbed me before did again, in the leg this time. I screamed and collapsed to the floor, crying.

"Right, that's it!" yelled Daisy, removing her stake from her pocket and running towards the group. I watched in shock as she staked all the strigoi on her own.

"Dais, look out!" I whispered, finding it hard to breathe. A strigoi was coming up behind her. She didn't need to look though, as Zayn staked him as quick as she could.

"Jesus Christ." Said Rose.

"How are you like that?" Asked Dimitri.

"I had a great teacher." She smiled.

I glanced over at the rest of the group, my jaw dropping, horrified.

"NO!" I screamed.

Harry had become Strigoi again. And his victim, was Louis.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen.

Harry started walking towards me, the evilest smile on his face.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Daisy yelled walking towards him and staking him. He collapsed on the floor, dead. I sobbed to myself. Daisy came over to me and put her arm around me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"Oh shit, sorry." She said.

"I want Louis." I sobbed.

"We can bring him back. Adrian's in the car, c'mon!"

She helped me stumble over to the car, where inside was my mom, dad and Adrian. I gave Adrian the sweetest look I could manage,

"Help me. Please." I sobbed. He got out of the car and headed over to Louis's body. That's when I collapsed... I'd lost a lot of blood.

I woke up, feeling extremely sore. I looked around, not noticing my surroundings at all, I started to freak out. I looked to my side and there was Louis, fast asleep. I smiled and rested my head on his chest. He was so warm. He stirred, waking himself up. He saw me and smiled as I lay back down. He put his arm lazily over my shoulder as I put my arm over his chest. It felt so perfect, me and him lying there, best friends. I put my hand through his messy brown hair. I thought to myself, thinking I wanted more than friendship. I looked into his eyes and he looked back. We edged closer together, almost kissing until Daisy walked in, we pulled away. It was awkward since we were so close.

"Oops… Sorry." Daisy said, smirking.

"It's ok." I smiled. "What's happening?"

"Just came to check up on you. Looks like your fine."

She walked out, smiling. Louis sat up and got out of the bed.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked him.

"You've been out for about a week. Harry's been put to rest, I was brought back to life, you know, the usual stuff." He smiled. He came and moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"I'll go get you some breakfast."

"Don't be too long!" I told him. He winked and I smiled at him as he walked downstairs. I rested my head on the pillow and cried. I didn't know if they were happy or sad tears, I just felt like crying.

"You ok?" Said Daisy, coming into the room.

I wiped the tears away from my face. "Yeah, fine," managing a meek smile.

"What happened wasn't your fault," she told me. "Don't beat yourself down because of it."

"I can't help it." I said, wiping away more tears.

She came over and hugged me. "C'mon, you've got to get ready for your party."

"My what?"

"It's your birthday tomorrow." She smiled.

"Oh shit, really?" I couldn't believe I'd forgotten. Then again, a lot had happened. "Oh, how time flies."

She left the room, just as Louis came back in.

"You have a letter." He said, chucking it onto the bed.

"Who from?" I asked. He shrugged and sat on the end of the bed. I opened it up and the letter said:

_Dear Sophie,_

_I do love how you believe everything you see. But seeing things you think are real could be completely different. I'm coming for you. And Louis better watch out._

_LOVE H XXX_

I was shaking. I'd known who'd written it when I'd seen the handwriting.

"Who is it?" Louis said, giving me a weird look. Daisy came back in and saw my shocked expression.

"What's going on?"

"He's not dead Dais. He's alive. Harry's alive."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen.

She looked at me, shocked. "No, impossible. I staked him, he's dead."

"See for yourself." I said, handing her the letter. She read the letter, shocked. "Someone's pulling your leg. This isn't Harry."

"It's his handwriting and everything."

"I'll get Zayn." She went downstairs and after about a minute, she returned. She handed Zayn the letter. Their expressions were the same. I looked over at Louis, who like the other to had a shocked look. I'd never seen him look like that before, so I burst out laughing. Louis saw me laughing and smirked.

"Is my face that funny?" He smirked.

"No, just sometimes you have to laugh." I winked. By that time Zayn had read the letter and was talking to Daisy about something. He nodded and then looked at me.

"Do you have any idea where this letter may have been sent from?"

"No, no id-" Suddenly, the window shattered and three strigoi came launching in. I recognised them all. They were all Harry's friends. As usual, Harry had got someone else to do his dirty work. One of them, the one called Ben, smashed Zayn and Daisy through the window, where more strigoi were waiting. The one called Josh put his hand over my mouth, grabbed my waist and chucked me out of the window.

"Fucking Prick." I muttered. The one called Hayley had grabbed Louis and he was by me, unconscious. Flames sparked out of my hands, and onto Josh.

"Ahhh!" He screamed. Ben came over and laughed at him.

"Bye!" Ben said as Josh was burnt to ashes. He grabbed me by the arm and pushed me into their van. He was laughing still when the doors were shut and we sped off.

We hadn't been travelling for long when we stopped. The van doors flew open and we all got pushed out of the van. I recognised where we were as soon as I saw the house. Harry's house.

"Ah shit." I said. The strigoi grabbed our arms and dragged us into the house, into the living room were Harry sat.

"At last." He smirked, "Have a nice trip you lot?"

"Was great thanks." Said Zayn.

Harry laughed and walked over towards me. He moved my hair from my neck, exposing my skin. He licked his lips and sank his teeth in. He was still drinking after five minutes. I felt dizzy and after a few more minutes, passed out.

Everything was black. I knew I was dead. Well, I thought I was. I woke up, stunned. The endorphins were an amazing feeling. I looked around, realising I was on my own, yet again. I was too weak to move. The room seemed to be spinning around, I'd lost the plot. The door opened and Ben strolled in.

"Oh, your awake. It's a shame really, you waking up having not said goodbye to your friends." He smirked.

"What?" I asked, horrified.

"Harry killed your friends about two hours ago."

"You killed Daisy? Wow, now that's impressive." He untied me and led me to where I started off.

"Stay here." He told me, leaving the room. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. After a couple of more minutes, he came back.

"Are you staying with me?"

"Yeah, Harry's orders." He smirked. I sighed and sat down, in Harry's chair. I could remember sitting there with him in the summer. So much had changed since then. I looked around and realised something, the house had been trashed. What had happened here?" Suddenly the door flew open and I was shocked at what I saw.

"Think you could get rid of me that easy?" Daisy said, smirking.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen.

"Oh my god Dais." I said.

"What?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"No way." Said Ben. "You're dead."

"Well, I was but Adrian brought me back." She said, smirking to herself.

"Adrian's here?" I asked.

"Yeah, so's your mom, dad, Leonie, Rose and Dimitri." She said, then moving over to Ben. "So, what should we do with you?"

"Dimitri as in guardian Belikov?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, "Why?"

"He's my brother."

Me and Daisy looked at each other, shocked.

"I reckon, he'd have something to say if we killed him." I said.

"Fine." She said, leaving the room and coming back in with Leonie.

"Hey babe!" She waved.

"Hey beauty!" I said, waving back. She walked over to Ben with a silver stake in her hand. While Daisy was restraining him, Leonie managed to turn him back. He collapsed on the floor, crying.

"Whoa." Said Daisy.

"Not the first one to cry at my feet." Leonie winked. They laughed while I went over to Ben and hugged him. He kept on crying so I pulled him closer.

"You ok?" I asked him, although I knew he wasn't.

"You move on fast." Said Harry, strolling in the room.

"Shut up dickhead." Said Daisy, giving him the evil eye.

"Oi, I'm your friend!" He said, pointing his finger at her.

"No, you where until you made them kill Zayn and Louis. You also hurt my best friend, to me, you're better off dead."

"You wouldn't let your friend hurt me, would you Soph? After all, you do love me tons."

"She did, until she realised you're a cheating bastard." Said Louis, walking into the room.

"Louis!" I yelled, just as Harry came up behind him. He picked him up and chucked him at the wall. His head hit the wall first, leaving a ton of blood moving down from his head where his body was now slumped against the wall, lifeless and limp.

"NO!" I screamed, running towards Louis and shaking him, although I knew he was dead. You could see his brain.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I shouted, ferocious anger building up inside of me, lingering on my fingers as fire sprang out, up and onto Harry. He screamed as the flames engulfed him. His eyes where pure evil as he burned to ashes at my feet. I cried, so Ben came over and let me cry on him.

"Someone find me a vase. I want to keep his ashes, for me and his baby." I said, sobbing into Ben. I looked over at Louis, who looked so peaceful, he could have been sleeping. Daisy was saying something to Leonie. I wondered what it was. Eventually they found me a vase with a lid, so I got to work putting in the ashes. I would never forget Harry, and I'd make sure his child knew who their father was. Leonie was healing Louis, which I couldn't thank her enough for. As we all left Harry's house for the last time ever, I couldn't help but die a little inside. I'd spent a few of my summers here, I'd met Harry's parents here, and we first slept together here. Daisy sensed that something was wrong and had pulled me into a hug. I cried into her hoodie for awhile, while everyone else bundled into the van.

"C'mon." She said. "You've got a hospital appointment, then you're getting your hair and makeup done, then getting dressed and going to your party."

We were in the doctor's office, waiting for my check-up to start.

"Miss Dragomir?" Said the doctor, strolling in.

"Yes?" I said, lying back onto the bed. He put some stuff on my stomach and started the scan. I looked at the screen, to see something I wasn't expecting.

"Ah, Miss Dragomir, congratulations, you're expecting triplets."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen.

"Oh my god." Me and Daisy both said.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes" I said.

"A boy and two girls." He said. "If you could come back for another check-up in about a month that would be perfect."

"Ok, great." Said Daisy.

The news was a big shock, but I was determined to have a good 18th birthday party. I had my hair curled and makeup put on, and then headed off to the party. I didn't have a clue where it actually was, I was just glad to be letting my hair down for once.

"Where are we going?" I asked Daisy.

"You'll see." She said, smirking. After about another hour we where there. I gasped. We were in Las Vegas. We were celebrating in style here!

"Oh my!" I managed to muster, gobsmacked.

"I knew you'd like it! C'mon, the party's at the witching hour." She said, dragging me over to the hotel/casino. She was probably more excited then I was. We entered the hotel and everyone shouted "Happy 18th birthday!" I laughed, yelling Thank You and went over to hug Louis. He was smiling like a loony.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, frowning.

"The fact my best friend is beautiful." He said, still grinning I laughed.

"Shu'up!" I joked, faking to hit him.

"Come with me." He said, taking my hand and taking me towards the lift. We got inside and Louis pressed the lift button for the top floor.

"Ooooo, the top floor, snazzy!" I smirked.

"Only the best for you." He smiled. I ruffled his hair up as the lift stopped and the doors opened.

"We're in room 250." He said. It was the first door we saw. Louis opened the door and we both gasped in amazement.

"The presidential suite?" I said, stunned. I looked around the room, to find it was huge. I stepped out onto the balcony, enjoying the breathtaking view. Louis came out and joined me. He hugged me around the waist and turned me around so I was facing him.

"You're gorgeous." He said, leaning into me. Our lips met and stayed for about twenty seconds before I pulled away.

"Louis, you're my best friend. I, uh, got to go see the party." I left the room shaking. I ran into the lift, hoping it wouldn't take long to get down there. When the doors opened, I ran to Daisy and cried.

"Whoa, what's up?" She asked.

"Me and Louis kissed." I sobbed.

"Fucking hell." She said. I wiped my tears away and stood up, strong.

"Any blackjack tables?" I asked. She nodded and pointed to the right of me. I strolled over, determined to have some fun. I played a game, and won.

"Woo!" I yelled, high fiving a person close to me. I went and cashed my winnings- $2000. They handed me the money and I turned around to see Ben.

"Ben! How're you chick?" I asked, hugging him tight.

"Better now I've seen the birthday girl." He winked.

"Cute." I said, winking back.

"Can I have a word?" he chuckled.

"Sure." I said, following him outside. It was almost the end of the vampire night. It was cold outside, and it looked like it was going to rain.

"So, how are you holding up?" He asked, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Seriously, I am. He's dead now, and he cheated, so I really have to move on for good now."

He smiled and hugged me. "You must be freezing, here!" He said, handing me his jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Wow, this is so warm, thanks!" I said, kissing him on the cheek. "So, was that all you wanted or..?"

"No." He said, moving closer. "I just want you to know I'm here for you and I love you."

He kissed me, so passionately I thought I was in heaven. We pulled apart after a while but we stayed together, hugging. Suddenly there was a screech of tyres and a car crashed into the witching hour. I ran to the car and recognised the person driving.. Harry's mom.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

"Call an ambulance!" yelled Ben. I ran into the hotel, where the first thing I could imagine had hit. Daisy, Zayn, Louis, Liam, Niall, Zoe, Adrian, Mom, Dad, Rose, Dimitri and Mary where lying unconscious. Georgia, Natalie and Stuart were safe luckily. I screamed. I couldn't handle seeing everyone like it. I saw Ben and ran over, crying into him.

"Why does everyone want to ruin my life?" I sobbed. He put his arms around me as we waited for the ambulances to arrive.

After fifteen minutes the hotel was swamped with police, paramedics and fire-fighters all rushing around. For once it hadn't been me involved. I got into the ambulance which had both Louis and Daisy inside. They had been looking for me, so had been at the worst of the impact. Others had been close, but not at the centre of impact. I couldn't believe this had happened, on my birthday of all days. We sped to the hospital, Louis and Daisy both in critical conditions. I wasn't losing them, not now, not ever. I held both of their hands until we got to the hospital. They were whisked off into surgery. I sat in the waiting room, scared and alone.

After a few hours, one of the doctors came out.

"Miss Dragomir?" He said.

"Yes?" I asked, scared for my friends' lifes.

"Mr Tomlinson and Miss Climo are fine. However, for Mrs Styles it's a different matter. The next twenty-four hours are critical.

"What about the rest?" I asked, nervously.

"Mr Payne and Miss Rogers didn't make it."

"I thought Mary and the rest where in California?"

"They followed you to Texas. They read your note." Said Sasha, coming up behind us.

"Stay away from her." Snarled Jess, stepping in front of me.

"Don't worry. We aren't going to do anything. We came to apologise."

"We?" I frowned.

"Yeah, me, Ali and Erin." She said.

"I don't see anyone else." Tasha snapped. Sasha shrugged and left. Today had been the worst day ever. I always thought the 4th July was supposed to be good.

After a few more hours, I was allowed to see them both. They were sharing a private room. I sat in-between them both, waiting for one to wake up or someone to come in with news. About an hour after I'd gone in, Louis woke up.

"Louis? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Fantastic." He snapped, sarcastically. "Where am I?

"Hospital. A car smashed into the hotel and you where were it hit."

"Who was in the car?"

"Harry's mom."

"So, it was your fault, yet again?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen." I said, getting up and walking away.

"Bitch." He muttered. Those words hit me like a ton of bricks and I started to cry. I ran outside of the hospital, not wanting to see anyone, or anyone to see me. Louis was right, it had been my fault. Liam and Mary had died because of me. I got my phone out, ignored all the texts I'd got and called the person who would always give me her shoulder, Beth. I called her, and it went straight through to answer phone

"Great." I murmured. I left her a message, hoping she'd call back soon. I went into the hospital and brought myself and Louis a coffee. I also got him his favourite chocolate, a get well soon card and some carrots. I got Daisy a teddy, a magazine and a lot of chocolate. I'd get the others something when they were awake. I slipped into Louis and Daisy's room and put their gifts on their bed side tables. Louis had drifted off back to sleep.

"Miss Dragomir?" Said a doctor.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're afraid Daisy's got amnesia."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen.**

"Amnesia? So she won't remember me or anyone?"

"Unfortunately not, her memory might not come back, but from what we can tell, it's most likely to come back in a week or so."

"Ok, thanks Doc." I muttered. He left the room, checking over some results. I looked over at Louis who was stirring slightly, so was Daisy.

"I want to speak to my fucking girlfriend you prick!" Someone yelled from outside the door. Zayn came bursting into the room, but stopped as soon as he saw Daisy.

"She won't remember you." I told him.

"Why not?" He snapped.

"She has amnesia."

"This is your entire fault!" He shouted at me.

"I didn't want this to happen!"

"Just stay the fuck away from her!"

"Fine!" I snapped. I stormed out of the room, into the waiting room where Ben was sitting.

"Whoa, what's up?" he asked, stunned.

"I'm going home to the royal court, right now."

I called up Beth, telling her to meet me there as soon as she could. I'd realised it was vampire night, so she probably wouldn't get my messages until she woke up in a couple of hours. I found a car which belonged to Dimitri. Me and Ben got inside.

"I'm going to get my stuff from my aunt's house, then we'll go back home."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked, concerned.

"No-one wants me." I sighed. He stayed quiet, probably because I was driving like a maniac. We got to California in around an hour. I packed my stuff as quickly as I could, biting back the tears from falling. I sped towards the car, got in and looked at Ben.

"Want to go get your stuff?" I asked.

"It's already there."

"What? Why?"

"I've been asked to be part of your guardian team."

I looked at him. "What? I thought you were moroi!"

He shook his head. "Harry wanted me to be his guardian before he turned. However, he turned before the end of school, so."

"You're one hell of a hot guardian y'know." I said. He laughed as I backed out of the driveway. My phone suddenly started going off. It was Louis.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi." He replied.

"Why did you call?"

"Because your mom asked me to."

"She could have called me herself."

"She wanted me to apologise."

"Ok."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"You're not a bitch."

"No, I am. Thanks for telling me. I'm going home, to the royal court. If you want to come, you're welcome to. Bye." I slammed the phone down and started the car up, speeding back home.

We'd been travelling for a couple of days when we reached Pennsylvania.

"Welcome back princess." Said Dave who was on security today. Since I lived here permanently, I could drive up to my building block.

"Wow, this place is huge!"

"You've never been here before?" I said, frowning at him.

"No." He said.

"I'll have to show you around." I smirked.

I turned the corner, before my building, and saw something shocking.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen.**

An Aston Martin with a pink bow on the front.

"Oh my god." I said. "Is this for me? Who the hell is it from?"

I walked closer and saw a tag saying 'To Sophie, happy birthday! Love Hannah'

"Hannah?" Ben asked, looking puzzled.

"My sister." I told him.

"How many sisters do you have?" He frowned.

"14. And 6 brothers."

"Bloody hell, your parents need a hobby." He smirked. I laughed and got my bags out of the car. I trudged up the stairs, to see Hannah waiting outside my bedroom door. She ran to hug me.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in Australia!" I told her.

She shook her head. "No, came back a few weeks ago. I have some big news!"

"Go on then." I said, opening my bedroom door.

"I have a new boyfriend!"

"Who's it this time?" I sighed.

"His name's Niall." She smirked.

"Horan?" Ben asked her.

"Yeah, why? Who's this Soph?" She asked, curiously.

"This is Ben," I said unpacking. "And I thought Niall was with Zoe."

"He dumped her."

"Well they seemed pretty all over each other last night." I said. We'd stopped into Illinois to check up on them.

"That dick!" She shouted, storming out of the room. A few seconds later we heard a car door slam and an engine rev. I chuckled to myself; something bad was going to go on there today.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Ben asked.

"You could sleep in here tonight." I said. "I'll show you around later yeah?" I looked at my watch, 12pm.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just seems weird, that's all."

He came over and hugged me.

"God your freezing! Put on a hoodie or something. Actually, have mine." He said, taking his off and putting it on me. I couldn't hold back any longer, he'd been too sweet. I kissed him. It was perfect. There was a knock on the door and we broke apart.

"Come in!" I shouted. It was Rose.

"Soph? Ben needs to come to the guardian meeting. And Lissa wants to see you."

"Ok. Oh, and tell Dimitri I'm free from 9pm tonight." I said, winking.

"No time for jokes today Soph." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not my place to tell you. Ben you need to come, fast."

"See you later Soph." He said, hugging me. They left the room and I went to go find my mom.

I eventually found her by the court building. Everywhere I looked everyone had worried expressions.

"What's going on mom?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in a second. I just have to go check the wards."

"The wards should be fine; they laid some done when I got here."

"We've got to be extra careful right now."

"Why? What's going on?" I was getting worried now.

"Give me a second." She said. She left, and an old royal came up to me.

"This is your entire fault!" He said, shaking his finger at me.

"What's my fault exactly?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"This! Your entire fault!" He said, walking away. My Dad came over.

"What was Alan saying to you?"

I shrugged. "He said this was all my fault. But what's my fault?"

Mom came back over and dad muttered something to her. She nodded.

"Soph... Zayn and Daisy got turned... By force."

"By who?" I asked, mortified.

"Louis. Their coming here. For you."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty.

I looked at her, shocked. My best friend was coming to kill me.

"This isn't happening, no! It can't be, no!" I said, crying. Mom pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry; we've sorted out a plan. You're going into hiding. You're going to live with your brother Lyle in Rhyl, North Wales with Rose, Ben and Dimitri until we get things sorted."

I nodded and pulled back. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready. They've already packed, so go, now."

I walked off, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe this was happening.

As soon as I got back to my room, I packed as fast as I could. This time, I took my laptop because god knows how long I'd be in Wales for. I packed all of my essentials and rushed down to the others.

"You ready?" Dimitri asked. I nodded and put my stuff in the boot of the car. Ben came over and put his arm around me.

"Whoa, you're shaking. Come on, let's go."

We got into the car and made our way out of the court gates.

"I hope Wales will be sunny." I sighed.

"Weather is quite good in the summer." Ben told me.

I looked at him, "How do you know?"

"I went there on vacation when I lived in London."

"You lived in London? You don't have a British accent."

He laughed. "Well, I lived there for around two years, and then lived in Siberia for awhile, and here, so."

"I want to go to Siberia!" I said.

"You wouldn't like it there. That's where I almost got killed." Dimitri smirked.

"You're right D. I almost lost you. Thanks for saving him for me Rose." I winked.

"He's mine Soph. Either that or I get Ben."

"NO, BEN'S MINE."

We all laughed. It felt good, like a load had been lifted off us all. Whatever happened whilst we were gone would affect our lives.

If we'd of used the royal court's jets it would have been too obvious, so we had to travel to New York.

"Can we stop off somewhere?" I asked.

"Why?" Frowned Rose.

"Because I'm starving."

"Anyone would think Liss doesn't feed you."

"Hey, I'm pregnant with triplets here!"

She laughed and five minutes later we stopped at a truck stop.

"I'll go with her." Said Ben. I got inside the shop and picked up whatever I could.

"They'll have chocolate in Wales you know." He joked.

"Yeah, but probably not pop tarts or waffles."

He laughed. "Soph, erm, I was wondering..."

"Yes." I interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Yes. I'm physic you see, I know what you was going to ask." I pulled him into a hug.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" I asked him.

"Yep. But you'll always have me." He said, kissing me. We paid for all of my stuff and got back into the car.

"You sorted now? Because JFK's only half an hour away." Said Dimitri.

"Yeah, sorted." I smiled.

We got to the airport, put everything onto the plane and sat down, waiting to board.

"I can't believe you two are brothers." I said to both Ben and Dimitri.

They laughed at me. "Soph, isn't it obvious?"

I shrugged. The airport boards said we could get onto the plane, where we were right at the front. After twenty minutes we started to move, eventually lifting off into our new life in Wales.

No Copyright Infringement intended, based on the vampire academy novels, thanks to everyone included for letting me put you in the story, thanks for reading! The second book in the series: False Promises will be typed up as soon as possible!


End file.
